Such a tease
by Kitttykat
Summary: Sasori and Deidara finally go on a date, but what happens when Deidara start teasing Sasori on their date. Well Sasori accept the teasing or give Deidara punishment for read and find out.


Sasori was waiting outside of the school waiting for Deidara to hurry the hell up because he hates waiting for people when he is the first one to arrive at the spot. "Where is that idiot he is the one that has been nagging me about how we never go on a date and he is the one that is late" Sasori said under his breath.

Deidara and Sasori were never public about their relationship they just go over each other houses play games, watch movies, and have sex lots of sex. They never really go on an actual date which Deidara doesn't like very much.

So he has been begging Sasori forever to let them have a date and he finally agreed just to shut the blond up. "God damn it where is he" Sasori said a little bit louder to himself. He felt warm hands rap around his waist "am right here" he heard his boyfriend whispered in his ear. Sasori had shivers run up and down his spin "you are late has always" Sasori said without any emotion in his voice.

"Am sorry my love I tried to rush here has fast has I could. But the damn teacher wouldn't let me out of class please don't be mad at me" Deidara said rubbing his face in his boyfriend's neck. Sasori couldn't help to forgive his boyfriend because he can be so damn cute at some time when he is not being annoying to Sasori.

"Yea whatever let's just go already" Sasori said moving away from his boyfriend. Deidara just smirked and followed his boyfriend "so what are we doing anyway" Sasori asked. "We are going to see a movie that I really wanted to watch with you" Deidara answered Sasori and grabbing his hand well walking to the movie theater with a very big grin on his face.

When they got there Deidara paid for the movie "two tickets for Mr. Ms. Smith" he asked when they got their tickets they order a big bowl of popcorn and they shared it. During the movie Sasori seem very interested in the movie very much. Then has the movie has been playing the scene where Mr. Ms. Smith were fighting in their own home and then they started to have sex around the house. Sasori started to blush.

Deidara looked over his boyfriend's red face and smirked "what's wrong Sasori getting turned on just by this" Deidara said into Sasori's ear smirking. "Of course not, stop being stupid" Sasori trying to hide the fact that he is blushing. "O really" Deidara whispered in Sasori's ear making him blush deeper. Then Deidara got an idea a naughty idea. Deidara put his head in Sasori's lap "what are you doing" Deidara whispered so no one can hear him squeak "nothing am just resting my head" Deidara smirked. But Sasori didn't believe that for a second he knew that Deidara was up to something and he was right.

Deidara faced Sasori's crouch and started to unzip Sasori's zipper with his teeth "what the hell are you doing!" asked "Shh Sasori if your too loud people are going to start to noticed" Deidara chuckled. Sasori put his hand around his mouth so he wouldn't moan out load.

"What's this you are already hard" Deidara smirked at Sasori "I knew it, that sex scene did turn you on" Deidara chuckled "That's not tru…." But Sasori couldn't finish his sentence because Deidara put Sasori's cock all in his mouth popping his head up and down making Sasori squirm more in his seat.

"De….Deidara stop….someone is going…ahahah….to found out what we are doing" Sasori moaned in his hand. "Not if you keep your voice down" Deidara smirked has he continued sucking on Sasori twitching cock. "But….I don't think….I ahahah can" Sasori moaned out has Deidara's tongue swirled around Sasori's cock. Sasori kept on moaning in his hand hoping that no one hears him. Deidara love the fact that his lover was holding back his moan that it just made him want to make his boyfriend cry out more in pleasure.

Deidara knew that Sasori was on the edge put he wanted to tease his boyfriend a little more so he stops sucking on Sasori very hard cock. Sasori gasped at the loss of heat on his cock and looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look.

Deidara just smirked at his boyfriend kissed him on the lips put his boyfriend cock back in his boxer and zipped up his pants again and focus back on the movie liked nothing happen. Sasori was confused and was wondering what Deidara was thinking and his hard on wasn't going away and he wanted Deidara to finish what he started. But during the movie is didn't looked like Deidara was going finish what he had started.

Sasori tried to focus on the movie, but it was difficult for him to do so. Deidara was just making things worst. He was setting closure to Sasori and started to rubbing and touching him which making him Sasori even more hard than before.

Finally the movie was over and Sasori and Deidara left the movie theater and were walking back to their house "man that movie was amazing so much action a lot of explosives and a lot of fighting I loved it" Deidara yelled to no one in particular just speaking his mine. "Yea it was good" Sasori said walking with his head down. Trying to think of anything else but his hard on that is still in his pants.

"But I bet what was your favorite part of the movie was" Deidara said with a smirk on his face holding his hands with Sasori's "don't you agree with me" Deidara said pulling Sasori closer to him.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about" Sasori said trying to make Deidara let go of him.

"Yes you do hone" Deidara grinned not letting go of Sasori "I bet the evidence is still in your pants" Deidara whispered in Sasori's ear. "Don't call me hone first of all and second of all get off me and stop talking nonsense" Sasori said apply to make Deidara let go off him and he walked in front of Deidara the whole walk home.

When they finally arrived home Deidara went straight to the kitchen "what should we have for dinner tonight? I don't care what we eat tonight so you can pick" Deidara said stilling looking for something to eat.

'This idiot who does he think he is' Sasori thought to himself. "So what do want Sasori" Deidara asked well not noticing the serious face that was on Sasori.

Sasori snuck up behind Deidara and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt "hey Sasori what wrong? What are you doing?" Deidara asked. But Sasori didn't answer he just kept pulling Deidara by his collar all the way up the stair.

They entered their room and Sasori throw Deidara on the bed and closed the door (which I don't know why since they live alone).

"Sasori what wrong?" Deidara asked Sasori. Sasori just looked at his lover without a single hint of emotion on his face. "What wrong" Sasori repeated well crawling on top of Deidara.

Getting a ribbon underneath one of the pillows on the bed and tied Deidara hand's to the bars that are on the bed. "Did you have fun Deidara? After doing that thing to me in movie theaters and then stopping did that give you pleasure seeing me squirm?" Sasori said in his threating voice.

"Sa…Sasori don't be too upset about it I wasn't trying to hurt your feeling or anything" Deidara said feeling very scared right now. Sasori just chuckled at his lovers words.

"You think that you hurt my feeling hahahahaha silly silly Deidara my feeling are not hurt" Sasori laughed in Deidara face. However, just the idea of you teasing me and you not being punish for it just won't fly by me at all" Sasori said with his devilish grin on his face.

"Now let just see how much you like being teased" Sasori said well taking off his red shirt and his blue jeans that he was wearing with his hard on still showing. Deidara had a clear idea what Sasori was going to do and he didn't want that to happen "Sasori wait I….I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you that much and just mean to tease you a little" Deidara said trying to get his hands untied.

"You're not sorry you're not sorry at all. The idea of you seeing me squirm gave you so much pleasure indeed. So am just returning the favor." Sasori said devouring Deidara's lips like they were sweet candy.

Their tongues where fighting for dominance, but of course Sasori won shoving his tongue down Deidara throat and Deidara loved every minute of it. Sasori loved the reaction that he was getting from Deidara.

They were moaning into each other mouth and Deidara wanted more of Sasori's kisses, but Sasori slowly removed his lips from Deidara lips leaving a long line of saliva between them. "Yea I bet you like that didn't you?" Sasori purred into Deidara ear making him shiver in delight.

Sasori slowly took of both his and Deidara clothes. Deidara was rock hard he was leaking out pre-cum all over. "What's this I hardly touch you but you are so hard you are such a naughty boy" Sasori laughed to himself.

Sasori slowly went down Deidara body making small kiss marks has he goes down. "Sas….Sasori stop teasing me" Deidara moaned out. "Why you seem to love doing that to me" Sasori smirked has he devoured Deidara's cock in his mouth.

Deidara was moaning really load that he had to cover his mouth so the neighbors wouldn't hear him. And Sasori loved every moment of it. Deidara couldn't take it anymore so he cum into Sasori mouth. Sasori swallowed every drop of it "well that was pretty fast" Sasori said devouring Deidara lips again.

"But of course we are not down yet" Sasori smirked pumping Deidara's cock so that he would become hard again. Deidara started to moan out again "that's a good boy" Sasori smirk against Deidara's lips. Sasori lift up his body so it wasn't touching Deidara he got his favorite lube from the dresser that was right next to the bed.

He put lubes on two of his finger and started to fingering himself right in front of Deidara. Deidara got even more head from just watching his boyfriend play with himself. "Enjoying the show" Sasori moaned out. "Yes am enjoying it very much" Deidara answered back licking his lips at his sexy boyfriend on top of him.

Sasori just smirked after he was done loosing himself up he grab the lube and pour some in his hand grabbed Deidara's dick lubing it up. Deidara was whining because he wanted his boyfriend instead of his boyfriend's hand.

"Please Sasori let me have you please" Deidara was begging. Sasori smirked at his wanton boyfriend "all right you waited long enough" Sasori said lowing himself down on Deidara cock. The feeling of Deidara entering Sasori made Sasori shiver in delight.

Deidara moaned in pleasure for being in his lover heat. When Sasori adjust to Deidara's dick he started to ride him very slowly. Sasori knew that Deidara thrusting in him very fast. But of course this is his punishment so he had to bear with it. "Please Sasori move faster" Deidara started to beg again. "Why am starting to like this slow thrusting" Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear nibbling on his ear lope.

Deidara didn't like the small and slow thrust Sasori was giving himself. So Deidara started to buck up his hips to meet Sasori's slow thrust to make them a little bit faster. "Ah…Deidara what are you doing" Sasori moaned out. Deidara smirked this time "just pleasuring you more that all" Deidara said bucking up his hips again.

"Ah…ah… stop doing that" Sasori moaned louder. "Why it seems that you are enjoying it has much has I am" Deidara said bucking up his hips faster making Sasori moan even louder. "Yes…ah…ah…faster Deidara" Sasori started to moan. "Well untie my hand than I will fuck you has hard and fast has you want" Deidara told his lover.

Sasori quickly untied Deidara hand to the bars on the bed. Before Sasori could blink Deidara was on top of him devouring his lips until they were fully bruised and thrusting in and out fast and hard has possible. Sasori forgot all reasoning why he was punishing his boyfriend, but none of that matter now.

All that matter was that Deidara wouldn't stop moving his hips. "Mo….more I want more….faster Deidara" Sasori moaned out. That is what Deidara did he moved really fast that the bed seemed that it would break any minute. "Am cu…cumming" Sasori moaned he cummed all over him and Deidara. Feeling Sasori walls squeezed around Deidara cock made him cum after a few more thrust.

Deidara fell on top of Sasori has they panted loudly trying to go back to their normal breathing. After a few seconds Deidara slowly come out of Sasori's entrance and fall right next to him and curled himself against his boyfriend.

"Deidara" Sasori whispered has he was about to fall asleep. "Yes my love" Deidara said curling more with his boyfriend. "Tease me like that again in public than you're not having sex with me for a week you got that" Sasori told his boyfriend.

"Yes, I learned my lesson I won't do it again I promise" Deidara said in his boyfriend hair. "Good, I love you" Sasori said finally asleep. Deidara just laughed at his boyfriends cutest "I love you too" he said has he fell asleep has well.


End file.
